The Preparation
by Ryker Strom
Summary: Blaine Anderson has always lived by the motto of hoping for the best and preparing for the worst; but this time, the worst is not an option. Hunger Games Crossover, a sequel to "The Promise".


_**A/N:** This is two prompts in one. There's a request for a continuation to "The Promise" and there's a one-word challenge called "prepared" so this fic was born. I titled this to "The Preparation" to keep the names consistent. If I get enough interest, I may write another one so that we know what happened to Blaine. **To my dear readers, if you like this, please review and rec it! **I have a Tumblr at** "****rykerstrom . tumblr . com**" where I post SeBlaine fan arts and drabbles. I'd be honoerd if you can follow and say hello. Enjoy!_

* * *

THE PREPARATION

Life was unpredictable, and the best way for one to manage the cards that Life dealt at one was to be prepared.

To hope for the best but be prepared for the worst was a motto that Blaine Anderson had lived by all his life. His peers back in the District sometimes called him a worry wart, but being prepared had served Blaine well. By limiting surprises and thinking of all the possible scenarios, Blaine's life had been relatively peaceful and safe.

Until he was reaped during his last year.

As prepared as Blaine had been about most scenarios, the actual Hunger Games was something that would be difficult to be prepared for. Nonetheless, he had been mentally prepared for the possibility of becoming a Tribute for as long as he had become eligible. Prior to every year's Reaping, Blaine always had a list of to-dos that he wanted to accomplish before the Reaping; just in case that it was his name that got pulled out of the bowl.

Of course, there were times when Blaine wondered whether his preparedness, an euphemism for being pessimistic in this case, had created enough bad vibes that it somehow turned the odds of his being chosen into a reality.

It was an absurd theory, Blaine knew that. He wasn't a superstitious person by nature, but when the possibility of Death became very real, even the most steadfast person would start questioning.

The Capitol seemed to be a place where the idea of slumber was as foreign as some of the strange things Blaine had seen there. He had about three hours before the people would come and fetch him for the arena. Ideally, Blaine should be sleeping. He should try to rest up as much as he could because God knew he might never get a decent night's rest again after this.

After all, the arena wasn't designed for rest or recovery. It was a killing field, a place where the residents of the Capitol expected to see red, the more the better. So no, rest would not be on the agenda after tonight.

But it was difficult to go to sleep when tonight could potentially be his last night amongst the living. Blaine banished that thought from his mind immediately. He could not think this way. He would not allow himself to think this way because if he was going to come out of this alive, he would need all the positive thoughts and courage that he could muster.

Blaine knew that he must be mentally and emotionally prepared to combat the stress and situations that would arise in the arena. Blaine wasn't a weaponry or combat specialist like the Careers, but he knew that the Games was about survival. Sometimes, being passive and evasive could be the key to winning.

Blaine leaned against the window and took in the view outside. The Capitol was surreally beautiful in so many ways. Everything was about color and grandeur, with its residents seemingly living lives that knew no hardships. Blaine couldn't help but wonder about the average life span of the residents here. And if the food and service he had experienced during his recent stay here was any indications, Blaine surmised that the residents probably never knew hunger their whole lives.

Blaine's fingers brushed over a metal band and he glanced down at it. It was the promise ring that Sebastian gave him the night before the Reaping. It was supposed to be a symbol of hope, a promise of better things to come in the future. They had such great plans for the rest of their lives.

"_I've wanted to do this a long time ago." Sebastian brushed his thumb over Blaine's hand before sliding the ring onto his finger. "It was long overdue."_

_The band was not extravagant, but it was unique. The metal band was slightly thicker than the rings Blaine had seen, and the material was matte in texture. _

"_I wish I could find a way to carve something inside," Sebastian continued. "If I could, I would've wanted it to say 'Love Above All Else'."_

_Even without any special designs, Blaine knew that something like this would've cost Sebastian quite a fortune. In spite of being better off than most within the District, Blaine was certain that his fiancé – his heart fluttered at the word – must have gone through a lot of trouble to get this done._

"_You really shouldn't have," Blaine couldn't help the smile that broke across his face. He was just so happy. "This must cost—"_

"_I've my ways. Don't worry, it's safe." Sebastian kissed Blaine on the forehead. "Besides, you're worth it."_

_Blaine didn't know what to say. As much as he had gone through his life trying to prepare for everything, he hadn't prepared for this. Blaine hadn't expected someone as charismatic, charming, smart, and good-looking as Sebastian to be his friend, let alone becoming his boyfriend and now fiancé. _

_Blaine had always prepared for the worst, never the best; he certainly was not prepared for someone as perfect as Sebastian to be his forever. So for the first time in Blaine's life, he did something spontaneous. _

"_You mean—I mean—" Blaine had never seen Sebastian at a loss for words before. "Are you sure?" _

"_I've never been so sure." _

_It just felt right._

_They slowly removed each other's clothes, trading kisses and touches with each other as they lay down on the grass. Sebastian's body covered Blaine's like a blanket, his weight provided a welcoming feel of solidity for Blaine. Under the illumination of the moon, Blaine could see Sebastian's features clearly even as shadows played across his features, not obscuring or taking away from his beauty. _

"_You all right?" Sebastian's breathing was labored, but in spite of it, he was still so careful and tender as he waited for Blaine to adjust. _

_The feeling of being filled was overwhelming and incredible at the same time. Blaine kept his eyes opened when Sebastian pushed past the ring of muscle as he relished in every stretch and every drag. Blaine knew that for as long as he was alive, he would never forget this moment._

"_I'm fine." Blaine willed himself to relax. "Go on."_

"_You're amazing." Sebastian breathed out, his eyes dark with both lust and affection. "How did I get so lucky?"_

_Blaine could easily say the same about Sebastian._

_They established a rhythm together, meeting thrust for thrust, their fingers gliding over skin as they felt and explored each other. They collapsed together in a mess of tangled limbs, content and sated; their bodies slotting together as though they were designed to do just that._

"_Tomorrow, after the Reaping, we'll tell them." Sebastian's kisses were soft and wet as he planted them along Blaine's bare shoulders. "We'll celebrate our forever."_

_Blaine knew then, at that moment, that in the event that he was reaped, he must come back alive._

Blaine hadn't told the Capitol about his betrothal to Sebastian Smythe. He might not be street-smart, but he had enough common sense to know that he couldn't reveal too much. The years he had spent with Sebastian had some unintended benefits, one of which being that he had learned from Sebastian some skills in reading people and situations. So, instead of telling the Capitol everything during the interview, Blaine chose to tell things selectively.

Blaine knew they wanted a show, and that too much blood and violence could get monotonous after a while. The viewers wanted drama and angst, and what was better than the story of two lovers being separated because of the Games?

Blaine hated to use his relationship with Sebastian as a point of interest, and that was another reason he refused to tell them everything. He told them enough but not all because there were things that belonged only to Sebastian and him. The Capitol and its residents now knew that Blaine and Sebastian were childhood sweethearts that were very much so in love, but they didn't know about the engagement. And when he was asked about his plan if he became the victor, Blaine surprised himself by expressing his desire for having a family with Sebastian. It was an accidental admission, and even though it wouldn't be possible, the admission seemed to have won the crowd over.

Afterwards, Blaine couldn't help but wondered what Sebastian thought of the interview. He was certain that Sebastian would've done a much better job at something like this. Sebastian would've been able to charm everyone so easily that his very presence alone would probably guarantee immediate sponsorships.

Nonetheless, Blaine was glad that it was he and not Sebastian who was reaped. At the end of the day, Sebastian would've made a much bigger contribution and impact to the District than Blaine ever would.

Blaine lightly traced his finger along the cool metal band. This was the token that he would bring with him into the arena. It would be a reminder and a symbol for Blaine. He had promised Sebastian that he would win against all odds. The past weeks had been an exercise in forming alliance and studying his opponents. Blaine had even made friends with some of the Tributes. He was as prepared as he could be for the challenge. Blaine would unite with the new friends that he had made, and bow out before people start turning on one another so that he could avoid the blood on his hands. And for the remainder of the journey; it would be about hiding, being resourceful, and sustain.

For most bystanders, it would appear that Blaine was preparing for the Games; but Blaine knew better than that. Being prepared for the Games and winning were only a small part of the big picture. Blaine wasn't just preparing to win; he was preparing to go home.

Blaine Anderson was prepared for his happily ever after with Sebastian Smythe, and nothing was going to change that.

(END)


End file.
